The present invention relates to a hand-held firearm, comprising a casing which accommodates breech parts, a stock which is attached to the casing, and a barrel which is detachably connected to the casing, and having a mounting for a telescopic sight.
Telescopic sights are normally attached to specific points on the weapon by means of adjustable brackets, at least one of which is attached to the barrel, because of the length of the telescopic sight. This direct connection of the barrel and the telescopic sight leads on the one hand to vibration and maladjustment of the telescopic sight while, on the other hand, the asymmetric large mass created by the connecting element has an adverse effect on the vibration behavior of the barrel, and thus on the aiming accuracy.
Nowadays, telescopic sights are being used whose reticle is further away from the eye of the person shooting, or even more complex aiming devices, some of which are even electronic. These devices are generally attached to the barrel by both brackets and, in consequence, the above disadvantages occur even more severely. Further disadvantages of the known arrangement are the large distance from the barrel axis and the lack of any adjustment capability in the longitudinal direction.
It is the principle object of the present invention to create a rifle which avoids the foregoing disadvantages of conventional telescopic sight fitting and allows the entire weapon to be designed cost-effectively and nevertheless to have a neat and practical shape.